Around The Sun
by Wilde-Productions
Summary: When Bo and Lauren take a trip to Egypt in attempt to rekindle their relationship and avoid fae business, they realize it's much harder than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Around The Sun**

"**Chapter 1"**

**Author's note: So English is not my first language and thus I want to make this multi-chapter fic an opportunity for me to evolve as English writer since I'm going to be attending at an English-speaking institute hopefully soon enough. Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think! **

The flight had been much longer than expected, mostly because Bo and Lauren were sitting next to a family of three very undisciplined kids and two careless parents and earphones didn't suffice to cover any of the yelling or crying. Although it had been a bit hell in that plane, the couple was still glad to be away from Fae issues and closer to human ones, regardless of how annoying those mortals had been.

Both Bo and Lauren had agreed that they needed to take vacation away from their lives for the sake of their relationship. With everything that had happen in the last year with the Fae, Bo's dawning and Lauren's inability to fulfill her girlfriend's needs, they were starting to get a little bit out of sync. Bo was also aware that Lauren was on the verge of having a mental breakdown because of all things Fae and this is why this trip was the best idea for them.

The plane landed safely and the flight attendants escorted the travelers outside who were welcomed by Egypt's well-known burning hot weather. Bo was quite astonished by this unfamiliar weather even if Lauren had mentioned it when she talked about the last two business trips she took there, but it was a positive change from the Canadian weather she was used to. She now understood why Lauren had chosen to wear a long dress made of cotton and she felt overdressed with the black shirt and pants she was wearing. Lauren had stressed the fact that they needed to adjust to the conservative Northeastern African clothing style and this wasn't easy for a succubus whose wardrobe consisted only of short skirts, leather and tops that showed a lot of her cleavage.

Once they picked up their baggage, Lauren called a cab in direction to the place they were going to stay during their vacation. It was still a surprised to Bo; Lauren hadn't showed her any picture or described it to her and this made the succubus really excited.

The cab drove them to their destination and once Lauren knew they were getting close she had told Bo to close her eyes. The car stopped, Lauren mumbled something to the driver in what Bo assumed was Arabic –something that she didn't know about the doctor- and they got out of the car hands in hands.

Lauren guided her girlfriend to midway of the long pavement that went toward the entrance.

She positioned herself behind Bo and put her arms around her waist, "You can open now".

Bo opened her eyes and her jaw almost instantly fell on the floor at the sight of the marvelous two stories condo. It was luxurious, just like Lauren's taste with a touch of modern Egyptian architecture. "Babe this is beautiful," she said taking Lauren's hand with her and turned so that she could see her. "This must have cost a fortune Lauren."

"Oh no a friend of mine is renting it for me at a good price. I wanted to make sure we would be comfortable here." She smiled.

"Well it's perfect." Bo stroked a strand of the blonde hair behind her ear. "Just like you. Shall we?"

"After you my dear"

The inside was as luxurious as expected upon seeing the outside; almost each room had TVs and large windows covering the walls. The furniture had North American characteristics but was completed with cultural Egyptian decorations. Although it's wasn't what Bo was used too, she already felt more than comfortable there.

Without letting go of Bo's hand, Lauren guided the succubus to their bedroom on the second floor. It had the most immense bed Bo had ever seen and a breathtaking view on the backyard and the large swimming pool.

They emptied their suitcases in their respective drawers and then met in front of the bed. The intimate embrace and the loving look they share after that made both of their heart beat faster. It had been a while since they'd really been the both of them alone in a peaceful place like this.

"I'm so glad we decided to go on this trip Lauren." Bo broke the silence first. "There's no one else I rather be here with than you."

"Me too, Bo," Lauren put a gentle kiss on her lips. "So what does a succubus want to do today? Are you tired?

"Well well, this is a beautiful bed Ms. Lewis." Bo commented with a large grin on her face.

"Oh sorry Bo, I'd love to but I forgot to tell you the maid comes in at 3 o'clock everyday… which is like in 20 minutes." The blonde remembered. "Sorry babe, we need to behave until she leaves."

"Oh that's okay. I'm kinda tired anyway, I think I'll take a nap."

"May I suggest we go lay down on the poolside bed and enjoy this beautiful day?"

Bo removed her top to reveal a black bikini and grinned. "I'm ready!"

It made Lauren giggle and reminded her how lucky she was to be dating the cutest, sweetest and most adorable succubus on this earth. "Alright honey why don't go ahead, I'll change and I'll meet you down there.

"Awesome!" Bo removed her last article of clothing and threw it on the bed then swayed away from the room, exaggerating the movement of her ass knowing that the blonde was looking.

Lauren sighed happily and changed into her sexiest bikini; a cherry red strap-less bikini, not wanting to disappoint her succubus. She usually didn't feel very comfortable wearing such revealing apparel expect around Bo, so luckily the brunette got the exclusivity.

The doctor randomly took a book out of her bag considering she wasn't planning to sleep in order to keep a balanced sleeping schedule during her trip and then made a quick stop by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to make sure they stay hydrated. Lauren Lewis was still Lauren Lewis even a thousand miles away.

When Lauren got to the poolside bed, Bo was lying on her back with her arms crossed behind her head. The first glimpse the Fae woman saw of her girlfriend made her eyes flash blue instantly.

"Someone's hungry," the blonde smirked coyly. As soon as she reached the bed, the other woman dragged her on the mattress and straddled in hips. "Bo…" she warned her.

"I know, I know. I'm behaving." The brunette moved to lie on her side. "And just so you know, it's not just a feeding thing. I miss having you in my arms and making love to you." She paused. "Did you know of all the people I have had sex with you are the first one that I actually made love too?"

"Really?"

"Yes. And I guess now I'm gonna lose my tough succubus reputation but I enjoy it as much, if not more because it's with you." Bo looked down and started playing unconsciously with Lauren's fingers. "I love taking the time to explore every inch of your body with my lips, watching how beautiful you are when you come in my arms, hearing you moan." She pressed an innocent kiss on her lips. "I love you so much Lauren and I know I haven't been the girlfriend you deserve, but I promise I'll do better."

Overwhelmed by the sweet words of her girlfriend, Lauren couldn't help but to pull her lips onto hers. "I love you Bo," she whispered, and just as went to deepen to kiss, a noise coming from inside the house interrupted them.

"The maid?" Bo asked.

"Yep."

"So about we take that nap, doctor?" The succubus snuggled closer to the blonde's body.

"You go ahead baby, I'll just read this book I'm not really tired."

Lauren sat up against the headboard with her book and Bo nestled on the side of the blonde's body with an arm draped over her girlfriend's tone stomach. They stayed like this an hour or so; Lauren reading her book about science-y stuff and Bo dreaming about her lover all while occasionally startle herself out of sleep when she snored too loud. It amused the blonde each time and she couldn't help but fall even more for her cuteness.

An angry, judgmental voice is what awoke Bo later. Her girlfriend wasn't near her side anymore but instead was sitting at the end of bed, talking to a woman, who she assumed was the maid, in Arabic. She couldn't in anyway know what they were talking about but it surely didn't sound good.

When the maid was done talking, she stormed back into the house and the couple could hear the front door being shut a minute later.

Bo's eyes widened. "What exactly just happened?"

"I didn't quite catch everything because she spoke so fast but she mostly said I was sleeping with devil and that she hopes I'm going to burn in the flames of Sekhmet." Lauren frowned.

Bo arched an eyebrow. "The devil? Wait what I'm the devil?" She scoffed. "What a lovely woman."

"Yeah…" Lauren took the succubus' hand into hers. "She's wrong though you know. You are not the devil; it's the opposite actually. You are my heaven".

Bo just about melted and looked at her with the most affectionate eyes. She could have replied with something, but after staggering words like this it was pretty useless. The best idea was to lean closer to the blonde and capture her lips in a blissful kiss, their lips moving sensuously and tongues stroking together passionately.

Lauren was the first to break the kiss, her forehead never leaving Bo's. "Bedroom? She breathed, the kiss still vibrating on her lips.

The next thing she knew, inhuman strength had carried her upstairs and she lied on the bed naked with a bodacious succubus straddling her body, not exactly sure when or how she had lost her bikini.

Bo was nibbling, sucking and licking on her girlfriend's body, earning her a moan at each spot she was ravishing. Her thigh inserted itself between Lauren's and quickly found a perfect rhythm.

The blonde's libido went to the top when she felt Bo's wetness on her own thigh, responsively gripping Bo's ass and pushing her body harder onto her core.

Breasts were also certainly not forgotten and their moans from each touch, each kiss and each grind were like a sweet melody piercing through the quite desert.

Lauren was the first to come -again it was the most beautiful thing Bo had ever seen- it quickly brought the brunette to her own release, one out of many for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews. Keep 'em coming they inspire me! xo**

The temperature had surprising lowered during the night and had cooled down the bodies from their heated interlude.

Lauren was the first to awake and get out of bed when the sun shined through the white curtains, leaving behind a heavy sleeping succubus. She put on a fresh pair of panties and one of Bo's loose t-shirt and tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen. Her plan that morning was to make a succulent breakfast to give them strength for their adventurous day. She opted for chive, mushroom and bell pepper omelets so she gathered all the ingredients, heated a pan and began the preparation.

It didn't take long for Bo's instincts to feel that the beautiful blonde wasn't near her anymore so it woke her. To feel Lauren's presence was some sort of sixth sense that she had developed since they had made their relationship official and she wasn't exactly sure why, but she liked it. She got out of bed -carefully making her side of it because she knew the doctor disliked an unmade bed- then shuffled through Lauren stuff and put on one of Lauren's long university t-shirt that the blonde occasionally wore the rare time they didn't' sleep naked.

When Bo walked in the kitchen and saw that her girlfriend was wearing her shirt, she couldn't but giggle at how adorably silly the both of them were.

"Really babe," Bo said, holding down the hem of her shirt as she walked to her girlfriend.

Lauren looked at her and smiled. "I see we're still wining the cheesiest couple of the year contest."

"I love wearing your shirt, it smells like you," the brunette kissed her cheek, made her way to the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice. "What are you cooking? It smells amazing."

"Omelets, just how you like them." Lauren was just about done with the cooking; she grabbed two plates from the cabinet and served a plate to Bo first then to herself.

Bo sat down at the table with her plate followed by girlfriend. "So I forgot to ask yesterday… probably because we got a little distracted but umh, what did that maid lady mean when she called me the devil? She wasn't talking about me being a succubus was she?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Lauren shook her head and put the fork down. She looked worried and Bo could see it.

" 'Cause if she does…"

"That means she's Fae," the blonde finished. "And that means it wasn't a coincidence."

"But for all we know she could have been talking about the fact that you are sleeping with a woman or having sex out of wedlock."

"I don't know,"

Bo took the other woman's hand into hers. "Let's not worry about this, babe. I promise the only Fae you'll encounter here is me."

Lauren was rather unconvinced but she nodded and smiled.

A tall man with long black hair stood in the middle of a temple with his slaves kneeled in front of him. He wore a long skirt with different patterns and symbol made of gold that were striped from side to side and his naked chest was tone like he had been sculpted in marble. He was far more attractive than the four men on the floor who were so thin and lousy.

The slaves were chanting the same words in loop and didn't dare to move an inch in front of his pulchritude out of veneration.

The door swung open, echoing through the place of worship. Two guards escorted in a woman wearing a maid costume.

The most foolish of the four slaves looked over his shoulder, but before he knew a strong feet had slammed his head onto the ground. He cried painfully, his nose broken and bleeding.

"Kiya," the tall man greeted the old woman. "Do you have the information I asked you to get? Is she indeed the one?"

She nodded nervously. "The North American unaligned succubus with the human lover. It's her."

"Perfect. I need to get rid of the human first, and then the succubus will be mine. I'm going to need your help, Kiya."

"You, you want me to kill he-her?" she stuttered.

"Of course not!" he shouted. "The succubus will never love me if she knows I killed her girlfriend. The lover needs to die slowly from sickness."

"And then what, my lord?"

"Then the succubus will be vulnerable. She will be grieving and I will be there for her. She'll become my queen " He walked to small steel chest at the back of the room. He opened it, took out a small vial with a red liquid inside. "Here, take this. This is a powerful poison made of my blood. Slip it in her drink and in less then 15 days she will be dead."

Kyla took the vial and examined it. "What if the succubus drinks it too?"

"The succubus's healing power will cure the poison without her even knowing it in her next intercourse which is certain will happen." He leaned toward her and cupped her wrinkled cheek with his palm. "Do so and when the succubus becomes mine I will grant you your youth you so desired."

"Thank you," she bowed him.

The market in Cairo was crowded that afternoon. Merchants were announcing their sales, camels were being pulled through the crowd and kids were running around. This was typical day for the people of this town, but staggering to any new comers.

It was particularly overwhelming for Bo who had never traveled much in her life to see something so foreign and different. People around her moving so fast and exchanging in a dialect she didn't know- it almost felt like dream.

The couple was walking around, keeping a distance between each other to not draw any attention. Contrary to Canada, same-sex couple received a lot of harassment and discrimination in Egypt and the last thing Bo and Lauren wanted was trouble during their vacation.

They passed by a group of men playing fervently a rhythmic melody and entered a small tent that housed an antique store.

The seller greeted them and they both went separate ways – Lauren to a table on which were old Egyptian artifacts and Bo to a rack of jewelries.

Without her girlfriend knowing, the brunette took a ring, which she carefully considered, and then paid the man discretely. Shoving the object in her purse, she walked to Lauren who was examining the antiques with an undeniable passion.

Putting a hand on her back, Bo said; "Seeing you geek out from across the room is a total turn on babe." She smiled. "See anything you like?"

Lauren held a greenish craved-stone frog amulet. "God this relic is fascinating. It dates from around 500 BC. I saw those often in Egyptian mythology books – the frog represents the goddess of birth. It was said to have breathed life into its wearer."

Lauren looked up at Bo and blushed, realizing she was geeking out again. "And I'll shut up right now."

Bo shook her head. "Don't, like I said it's totally a turn on for me." She looked around to see if anyone was near and kissed Lauren softly before saying; "So there is this place I wanna go that I saw online before we went, I'd like us to go and also I have a surprise for you."

Lauren faced lit up, anticipating blissfully the other woman proposition.

The women exited the store and the town to a place a few minutes from there that had camels for rent. They rented one – a large enough they could fit the both of them- and began their journey in the most magnificent dunes of Egypt. Bo was the one in the front directing the animal, being the one who knew where to take them, and Lauren was on the back with her arms wrapped around Bo's waist. The ride was bumpy and most inevitably uncomfortable, but they got there nonetheless, in a record time thanks to the very healthy and strong camel. Bo reminded herself to tip its owner for that.

They stopped at the top of one of the biggest sand dune they found that was around 40 minutes away from the city.

Once they dismounted the animal, it simply lied down on the sand and relaxed. Bo took Lauren's hand into hers and guided her to the edge. From there they could see the whole city – the pyramids, the monuments, basically everything that made this country so beautiful.

"This view is magnificent Bo, this was a good idea," the blonde said, admiring every detail, every piece and bit that made this so breathtaking.

"It is indeed, but not nearly as much as this one."

Big brown eyes turned around to embark on the most passionate gaze with her lover. They stayed like this a while, neither of them being able to recall for how long too consume by the passion. Time had frozen and in this very moment, at where felt like was the top of the world, it was just the two of them; two women loving each other relentlessly, regardless of any predicament created by being together.

"Marry me," Bo broke the silence first, staggeringly to say the least. She took out the ring from her pocket that she had bought earlier that day in the antique shop and presented it Lauren. The jewel was a thin band of silver on which bright diamonds were incrusted all around. Called the eternity ring, it symbolized everlasting commitment in a relationship and Bo had found it to be an appropriate way to show her absolute devotion to the blonde.

Lauren was speechless, her eyes opened wide and staring at the ring. "Bo, I…"

"I know what you think," Bo interrupted her quickly as soon as she sensed doubt stirring up inside her lover. She started babbling; "It's early, and there is still so much we need to figure out but I want us to figure it out together and I know we can Lauren because I love you so much and I don't believe that something so strong like our love could never make it. I know we can make it Lauren." She took a deep breath. "Life is too short and I don't want to waste a minute with you. I want the rest of our life together begin today, so marry me Lauren Lewis."

A beat passed and Bo felt like it was the longest 5 seconds of her life before Lauren finally said; "Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes," the blonde confirmed with the most blissful smile on her face.

They kissed fervently and held each other tightly. When they broke the kiss a few minutes later, Bo slipped the ring around Lauren's finger and pressed her lips there. Their lips met again, tenderly whispering sweet nothings to each other between kisses.

The couple had arrived home at dinner and Bo had insisted to make the food for once. While the meal was in the oven and Lauren setting the table, the brunette had taken this opportunity to call Kenzi and tell her all about the proposal. Of course her best friend had made fun of her for making it all so cheesy, but she was truly happy for her nonetheless.

They had taken the time to enjoy the home-cooked meal Bo had assiduously made - to Lauren's surprise and Bo's too it was absolutely delicious—and they had began discussing some wedding arrangements.

Later, just before bedtime, the newly engaged couple decided to share a bath together.

Bo started the bath and gathered some towel and lotion and Lauren went downstairs to get them a drink.

The blonde came back not long after with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "It's weird I don't remember seeing this bottle of champagne yesterday." She poured the glasses and put them beside the bath.

"Well you were kinda distracted by someone doctor," the succubus smirked and began undressing herself.

Lauren did the same, except she folded her clothes and put them on the counter instead of dropping them on the floor like her girlfriend. Sometimes she wondered how two totally opposite persons were so attracted to each other, but then scientifically it was only logical since opposites attracts.

Bo sat down first in the warm water – in which she had put way to much bubble soap—and then she took her fiancée's hand and guided her inside the tub. Facing each other, they shared a tender gaze and their eyes told so much that no word was needed. Their body met closer in the middle and they clinked their glasses.

"To us," Bo whispered with a smile.

Lauren took both of their glasses and put them away. She leaned closer, her lips almost touching her lover' and breathed; "to us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A warm morning breeze blew through the opened window, making the curtains billow and dance under the sunlight. Lauren laid flat on her naked stomach, her slender body stretched across the bed and her blonde curls entangled like they had had a life of their own the night before. Half of Bo's body was lying on top of her; a thigh perfectly nestled between the doctor's and her arm next to their head that hand held loosely delicate fingers -one on which shined a beautiful stone.

Bo awoke first, inhaling deeply the after-sex essence that had covered the room. She remembered their previous interlude; the 5 or 6 times Lauren had come unabashedly in her arms and cried out her name. She could still hear her lover's moans echoing in her head like the song of a record that she would never cease to enjoy.

Bracing herself on her right arm, the succubus moved slightly further on the blonde's back -just enough so that she could peak at her face. She cleared a golden lock hiding her beautiful features -the motion of the brunette's naked torso grazing the other woman's back as she did made her nipples harden and she muffled a moan. She began pressing gentle kisses on the neck and shoulder of the still slumbering woman, knowing she was about to wake up soon.

When Bo hit that spot behind her ear, her lids opened slowly and she gasped.

The succubus smiled and her fingers found their place again intertwined with Lauren's. "Morning future Mrs Dennis." She teased.

"Morning," she breathed against the pillow and then asked; "What time is it?"

"Time is not important," Bo objected. Her forehead pressed against the back of the blonde's neck and her left hand traveled between the mattress and the body lying on top of it, making its way to cup a firm breast.

"Oh god Bo," Lauren moaned and her ass instinctively bucked into Bo's center.

Bo began rolling her hips against the cheek of the other woman's ass, her hand sliding lower until it reached that soft spot between her legs. She slid two fingers into the luscious length, stopping at the sweet bud and massaged it.

The succubus's arousal went to the top when she felt at her knee that the sheets were soaked between Lauren legs. "You're so wet baby," she said. Bo inserted two fingers deep into the blonde and a delicious wetness coaxed them.

Bo tried to make this as sensual and passionate as she could. Sex with Lauren was different than any Fae or human she had ever slept with. It was special. It wasn't about feeding, it wasn't primal- it was about love. She wanted her to feel good and feel wanted like she truly deserved.

Lauren's walls had started to clench and held tightly Bo's fingers. "You're so close baby I can feel it. Just let go," Bo breathed in her ear and just as she did, she curled her fingers.

"BO!" she cried out as a violent pleasure tore through her, radiating all the way through her spine.

Bo's hand slowed only when her own orgasm hit her. Determined to make the ride last longer, her fingers slid out just after and attacked her clit, hot flashes rippled through the blonde, she couldn't help the small growls escaping from her throat as her body writhed in ecstasy, and before she knew it she came in Bo's hand a second time, followed by a third and a fourth.

* * *

"Did you do it?" the king asked. He was sitting in his throne and ate grapes as his slaved fanned him with long bamboo leaves.

"Yes my lord. I poisoned a bottle of champagne," the old woman said.

"Perfect." He stood up and his voice jumped an octave as he announced; "In less two weeks, the succubus will join my side and will become my queen, thereupon the power to reign this whole city will be mine and there shall be no more light, only the dark will rule this country."

* * *

"Lauren?" Bo ran to the bathroom when she heard a moan coming from the blonde that sounded anything but pleasurable.

She opened the door to find Lauren unconscious on the floor next to a toilet filled with blood and a greenish liquid. "Oh my god, Lauren!"

* * *

"I'm fine, it's okay. We don't have to go home right now maybe I'll feel better tomorrow." The blonde said, unconvincingly. She was lying in bed and Bo was sitting at her side holding a bucket and a wet towel.

"You threw up blood, Lauren. I don't have to be a doctor to know that this is bad." The brunette wiped the sweat from her fiancée's forehead. "You scared the hell out of me. I can't stand seeing you sick like this."

"I'm human, Bo. I'll get sick, I'll get hurt and I'll die someday."

"You don't have to remind me!" Bo snapped. She didn't want to get angry at Lauren because she looked so miserable and in pain, but those words hurt more than a knife to the heart. Putting the towel aside, she took her hand in her own and closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

"Bo… look at me," the blonde pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Bo said after a few moments. She looked at Lauren sincerely, tears falling shamelessly on her cheek and said, "I love you with all that I am and the sheer thought that eventually I'll have to live more centuries without you in my life hurts more than death itself."

"We are not there yet," Lauren said and before she could say anything else, the coughing started aggressively again and stained her hands and the white sheets with red splatters.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"We're going home"

"I can't be on a plane like this"

"Then I'm bringing you to the hospital"

* * *

Getting Lauren admitted to the hospital was much harder than Bo thought. Mainly because she could barely be understood by the doctors and nurses who made absolutely no effort to speak English and also because she had to fill out paperwork about Lauren's health about which she knew nothing about. This made her realize that there so much about Lauren that she didn't know and that it was crucial for her to if they were to spend their life together.

Bo couldn't see Lauren in her room because only immediate family was allowed, but that didn't stop her. She succubused a few nurse, got in the room and closed the door and the curtains. The blonde was finally sleeping, surrounded by machines and an IV bag was attached to her. She lay down next to her fiancée and try to get some well-needed sleep.

Later that night, Bo had woken up and went to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Trick, I need your help. It's Fae."

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it took a while before I updated, I've extremely busy. I hope this was okay. Thank you all for your reviews, keep 'em coming. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was almost 8:30 am and thirty minutes later Bo could finally see Lauren in her room without having to use her power. She'd left the room two hours ago so that she didn't get caught—the less she used Fae power around here the better. She had gone downstairs and taken a black cup of coffee to try to stay awake since she hadn't got much sleep last night. Bo had called Trick again once in the lobby.

"Bo, I know you're worried, but you have nothing to go on. For all we know, it could be an human infection." The blood king told her over the phone. "You just have to wait and see."

"Trick, we don't have time to wait." Bo said and made her way out of earshot. "I know it's Fae. Look I know this is weird but since the dawning I have those sort of feelings… about thing," she explained.

"Feelings?" Trick asked.

"Like I can sense when something smells Fae and danger." Bo sighed. She just didn't know how to explain this without sounding crazy. "This started after the Dawning. I'm not really sure how or why but I can't ignore it and I certainly can't wait and see. Not with Lauren's life in danger."

"Faes' instinct are usually stronger after 200 years of life, but I'm assuming since you had your dawning so early that this doesn't really apply." He told her. "Look I'm gonna see what I can do, but with so little information this is hard."

"Wait something weird happened at the house a few days ago," Bo remembered. "There was this old lady, the maid, she kinda got angry at Lauren saying that she was sleeping with the devil, but we were sure if she was talking about me or something else." Bo said, not really wanting to get in details with the something else with her grandfather.

"Their culture is very different from ours Bo. A lot of the Egyptian beliefs come from real Faes mythology and it's not just something they invented. You have to be careful."

"I will, thank you." She hung up the phone, threw away the rest of her cold in the nearest trash and took the elevator to Lauren's room.

The elevator's door opened and as Bo stepped out she was bumped into by a bunch of doctors and nurses who dashed through the hallway with machines. She walked further, gazing at the group of doctors. Then what she feared happen happened. If she had been connected to a monitor like the patients in those rooms it would have showed her own heart rate going down dramatically. The men and women entered Lauren's room. She felt her legs go numb but that didn't stop her from running toward them.

"What happened?" Bo yelled when she got to the room. She tried to enter but a nurse held her outside. "Let me see her."

"I'm sorry ma'am, you can't. Stay outside please," the nurse said and closed the door.

She stepped in front of the room's window and watched a doctor pull Lauren's gown then another put patches on her chest. The monitor showed her heart rate going down. They shocked her once. Nothing. Twice. Nothing. Third…

Still nothing. They put down the defibrillators back on the machine, called time of death and one of the nurse covered her body with a blanket and mouthed a prayer.

The pain from the sadness Bo felt at this moment was unbearable, and above that the anger was only fuel to fire that burned deep inside her body. Tears were streaming down her face and soaked her shirt. She wasn't strong enough for this- she needed something to hold on to, but the only person she could ever depend on had just died. The love her life had just died, inexplicably and unfairly. It all hit her at once; the time with Lauren she lost because she couldn't make her mind, all the times she was too busy dealing with Fae things instead of spending time with her and all the future memories that would never happen. Her laugh. The way she fit perfectly in her arms. Her love. Everything. It was gone.

Anger took over Bo's saddness. She stormed into the room and if she hadn't been so focused on her pain she would have noticed that she banged the door on one of the doctor.

"Get out!" she ordered. They didn't move. " I said get out!" she yelled even louder.

They got out and Bo threw the blanket away from Lauren Body. She crawled in the bed and put forehead against Lauren's. "Baby come back," she said she said as she tried to suck in chi in her mouth, but it was stubborn and kept vanishing in the room. "Come back please. We're supposed to spend our life together. And get married and have a little Ethan and Charlotte running around the house. Don't leave me please." She kept pushing chi without success until she stopped and let herself sob violently against Lauren's body.

After a few minutes, the succubus started feeling herself get weaker and weaker. She opened her eyes to see the chi flowing out of her mouth and in the air… right into the blood bag that was attached to Lauren.

Her lids opened slowly. Bo looked at her. "Lauren?" she marveled quickly. "Oh my god Lauren." She framed her face with her hands and touched her to see if she was real.

"Bo..?" Lauren breathed and searched for her lover's face. Happy, very red and swollen eyes welcomed her. With every little bit of strength she had she reached Bo's face so that she could dry the tear that spilled on her face. "What happened baby?"

"You.. You died and you came back and I don't, oh my god. Lauren." Bo was so astonished she could barely form words.

"I don't understand honey…" Lauren said calmly. She could see that Bo was very worried.

"Your heart stopped because of the virus or the thing you have." Bo explained. "They couldn't bring you back and I tried to give you chi but it wasn't working until suddenly the chi came out of my mouth into the blood bag. Jesus Lauren you scared me how are you feeling." The brunette put a hand on her forehead to test her temperature.

"Not well…" The blonde started to cough again.

"Lauren I think what you have is Fae-related. I have to get you out of here they think you are dead." Bo said as she stood up quickly. She took the blood bag and gave it to Lauren. "Here hold this, I'll carry you out of here."

Bo held Lauren in her arms, thankful for her supernatural strength and exited the building by taking the emergency stairs without anyone looking. Once outside Lauren walked by herself, bracing herself on Bo's arm. They were given strange looks because Lauren was still wearing her gown and ignored it. They stopped the first cab they saw and Bo paid the driver a hundred bucks to drive straight to their condo and stay quiet. In the ride Lauren had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Dying and coming back really must have been exhausting Bo thought. She was pretty exhausted herself too not having slept the night before. She wanted to sleep right there on the head that was on her shoulder but she stayed awake, checking every once in a while if Lauren was still breathing.

The cab pulled in front of the house and the driver asked if Bo needed some help carrying Lauren inside. She politely declined and grabbed her in her arms again to the house.

"C'mon baby lie down," Bo said as she put her fiancée on the bed. She hung the blood bag on the bedpost. "How are you feeling Lo?" She asked but was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. "Hold on sweetie," she told Lauren and answered her phone," hello? Trick hi do you have any news?"

Trick had done some research and found that an ancient king named Altakhsas would use his blood to curse his conquest's lover. At this time he had no lead on how to find him or on how to stop the sickness. Bo told him to hurry and he responded by saying he was doing what he could, but for Bo it wasn't enough. She knew Lauren didn't have much time left.

She heard Lauren cough again and she rushed to the bedroom. When she got there it looked worse than an horror movie; the blood bag had exploded and splattered all over the room, Lauren was lying there in a pool of her own blood. Bo panicked and dashed to Lauren and she moved her on the arm chair next to the large window. "Lauren! What happened oh my god,"

"I don't know I felt a strong heart ache and I felt my blood pulse out into the blood bag and it exploded." Lauren explained out of breath. "Bo I lost way too much blood… I need a transfusion. Get my wallet... take a syringe and withdraw some of your blood we're compatible."

"But Lauren I'm Fae and and I don't know how to do that, I don't" Bo stuttered completely freaked out. Lauren face was whiter than snow and she had to act fact.

"I'll work you through it just go get it," the blonde said.

Bo rushed downstairs to get the wallet. When she came back, Lauren had passed out on the chair.

"No Lauren… no" Bo shook her to try to awake her but without success. She was still breathing, Bo quickly open the wallet and shoved a syringe in her vein so hard that if she hadn't been too on adrenaline to notice the pain she would have passed out herself. She withdrew three syringe of her blood and created a new bag with a Ziploc bag and the old tube and installed it back on Lauren.

Bo quickly changed all the sheets and cleaned as much blood as she could then put Lauren back in bed. She stayed with her an hour until she awoke and gained more colors on her face. She was determined to get some answers fast. She was on her way downstairs to get more info on the maid from Lauren's friend that owned the condo, when she saw the old lady walk in the door with her cleaning supplies, casually as if nothing happened. Bo's senses flared and her eyes flashed blue—she was gonna get her answers.

**A/N: I'm really sorry I took so much time to update. Did I scare ya back there huh? Don't worry Lauren won't die, Bo would never let this happen! Please review! –Shirley **


End file.
